


Croocked

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Inktober 2017 [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Horror, Dark Sherlock, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Inktober 2017, Kid Fic, Kid John, Kidnapping, M/M, Monster Sherlock, Nightmares, Sort Of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: El hombre retorcido sonríe con su pequeña sonrisa retorcida.





	Croocked

**Author's Note:**

> Octava parte del Inktober 2017 y al fin escribo un poco de terror.  
> Basado en la rima inglesa, el hombre retorcido. Y obvio, el conjuro 2.

> Había un pequeño hombre retorcido, y él tenía pequeña sonrisa retorcida.

El pequeño John tenía un mejor amigo, un amigo que ha estado con él toda su vida, desde los primeros días cuando sus felices padres lo dejaron descansar en su cuna por primera vez.

Su amigo se arrastraba de por debajo de la cuna, largos dedos primero, como garras sosteniendo las rejas de la cuna. Luego sus brazos, gigantescos, cadavericos y desproporcionados. Entonces todo lo demás, metros de oscuridad por sobre la cuna, sonriendo predadora y ambrienta.

Ahora el hombre retorcido, Sherlock. Esa sombra oscura de apariencia humana pero demasiado grande, con sus extremidades siempre retorciendose como si la masa de su cuerpo le quedara pequeña. Ese hombre que lo visita cada noche, sin excepciones. Vive debajo de su cama.

"La lluvia se llevó mi casa." Le explica el hombre, ojos mercuriales brillantes y la sonrisa doblada. "Se llevó mi cerca y mi gato y mi rata." Murmura. Su voz como uñas contra el pizarrón y cadenas arrastrándose contra el suelo.

"Puedes vivir bajo mi cama." Ofrece John. "Me sentiría sólo si te fueras, de todas formas." Razona el pequeño.

"Yo me siento sólo cuando te vas a la escuela." Le confiesa Sherlock. Un gruñido resonando por debajo de sus palabras 

"Entonces deberías venir a la escuela conmigo." Ofrece el rubio. "Te va a encantar, hay un montón de otros niños para jugar y a las dos es la hora del almuerzo y siempre nos dan una fruta."

El hombre doblado se ríe, su risa resuena por toda la habitación. Un chillido agudo que John teme, despertará a sus padres.

"No puedo ir a tu escuela, Johnny." Susurra el hombre, acariciando su mejilla con una negra garra afilida. "Pero tu puedes venir conmigo."

"¿A dónde?" Pregunta John inocentemente.

"Conmigo debajo de la cama." Aclara Sherlock.

"¿No es muy pequeño ahí abajo?" Inquiere el niño observando el espacio debajo de su cama con desconfianza.

"No." Responde el hombre, cortante.

"¿Y mis padres no se molestarán?" Insiste el rubio.

"Tus padres no se darán cuenta de que no estamos." Le promete Sherlock enredando sus largos dedos con la muñeca del niño.

"Está bien." Concede John. "Pero sólo por un momento, no quiero que papá y mamá se molesten."

"Sólo será un momento." Le asegura el hombre, arrastrando a ambos por debajo de la cama. Su sonrisa rompiendo la expansión de su rostro.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente cuando su madre va a despertarlo, sonriente y llevando su desayuno a la cama, grita y lo suelta todo en el suelo al darse cuenta de que su hijo no está en su cama.

De qué su hijo no está en ninguna parte.

 


End file.
